


Paint Me Like a Quentin Tarantino Film

by cadkitten



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Blood Kink, Cunnilingus, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Period Cunnilingus, Rimming, Sleepy Sex, Squirting, Trans Character, Trans Tim Drake, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 09:24:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13995279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: Dick smiled fondly at him, fingers coming to rest on his thigh, resting lightly against a fresh set of bruises from the night before. Probably someone's foot, possibly a blunt weapon of some kind, definitely not pleasant, whatever it was. But nothing in their line of work when it came down to it. It wasn't a gunshot, wasn't a stab wound, wasn't life-threatening, and yet... seeing it on Tim's skin made Dick's own feel tight.





	Paint Me Like a Quentin Tarantino Film

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bittermelonbab](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bittermelonbab).



> I may have gotten some inspiration and just felt like giving you a wonderful gift. I hope it's all you wanted!
> 
> To be clear to people showing up to read this, this involves Dick being _very_ into giving Tim oral while he's on his period. The bloodplay is of the smearing it around variety, and Dick's 110% into it. I refer to Tim's clit as his little cock/dick and his vaginal opening usually as slit/hole, just so we know what words I'm using for what parts as I know that some words are not things some people want to see/read in reference to trans characters as it may cause them dysphoria to see certain words.

Dick trailed his fingers over Tim's hip, following the smooth lines, the careful dip of his flesh. It was always a treat waking up next to him, to find Tim actually managing to get a few hours of sleep somewhere between whatever project he'd taken up, their patrols, and his valiant attempt at college. As it was, Tim verged on insomniac, definitely bridged into work-aholic, and yet, still found a way to make time for Dick himself. 

He smiled fondly at him, fingers coming to rest on his thigh, resting lightly against a fresh set of bruises from the night before. Probably someone's foot, possibly a blunt weapon of some kind, definitely not pleasant, whatever it was. But nothing in their line of work was when it came down to it. It wasn't a gunshot, wasn't a stab wound, wasn't life-threatening, and yet... seeing it on Tim's skin made Dick's own feel tight. 

Tim shifted in his sleep and Dick's breath caught at the sight of a trickle of blood that had worked its way down the back of his thigh, just along the crease of his ass. Concern lit inside of him and he shifted, lightly encouraging Tim to move in his sleep until his boyfriend was sprawled on his stomach, leg hitched up enough for him to see he wasn't bleeding from any wound. Rather, the barest trickle of blood was coming from between his thighs and Dick's fear calmed into something else entirely. 

He'd jokingly told Tim dozens of times about his _thing_ , had brought it up as some form of self-flagellation during numerous parties, but everyone always wrote it off as being a joke. He still recalled the embarrassed flush of Tim's face the one time he _had_ gone down on him during one of these times, just as much as he recalled how very hard he'd been and how easy it had been to shoot off in his own pants over it.

There'd been half-assed comments, jokes about Red Wings, hockey jokes to follow it up given a certain team's name... but Dick's admissions seemed not to register as being what they actually were. 

His fingers trembled as he stared down at the slowly renewing trickle of blood, his dick hardening in his boxer briefs to the point of absurdity and the thought occurred to him that if Tim were bleeding like this, then he didn't have a tampon in. Which meant... he probably didn't know it was happening yet. Which meant... freedom. Blessed freedom where he didn't have to admit anything, didn't have to beg for it with all the strange half-disgusted looks he feared he'd get for the reality of it. It meant he could just do what they sometimes did... and wake Tim up with his mouth. Take before Tim could realize and try to dissuade him from the _grossness_ of it all. 

Rolling closer to him, Dick brushed his lips over Tim's shoulder and then along his spine, working his way down slow enough to start waking Tim up before he got to the best parts. 

Tim sighed in his sleep, arched against the bed and then let out a breathy little sigh as Dick licked along the curve of his hip. He pressed a firm kiss over each bruise and then slowly opened Tim's legs up, sliding down and carefully positioning himself between Tim's thighs. He bit lightly at one ass cheek and then at the other, earning a moan and Tim's hips raising from the bed, arching to give him access. 

Dick's cock throbbed and he delved in, tongue lapping over Tim's perfect asshole, flickering there and tasting nothing but the faint essence that was Tim and the cleanness of the shower Tim had taken right before bed. He nipped at his cheek again and then helped encourage Tim to get up on his knees at least slightly. He heard Tim's grumble and then he was moving, shifting and presenting himself and then deflating his top half back into the pillows, clearly intent to sleep through half of this.

Dick spared him an amused smile before reaching down, using his thumbs to open Tim up to him, staring down at his slick folds, at the flesh colored darker with his body's necessity. Tim's hips pushed back and Dick watched as another thin trickle of blood slowly worked from his passage down over his lips and then over his gorgeous little cock. Leaning in, Dick sucked him into his mouth, shivered at the rush of getting to taste the tang of his blood bursting across his senses, and Tim keened into his pillows, shoving back toward him.

Groaning, Dick opened him up and abandoned his cock, shoving himself face-first into Tim's slit in the way he always longed to do. His tongue delved in and he moaned against him, lapping at his insides, tasting everything Tim was as he did it. Usually something like this was _for_ Tim, to get him worked up before they fucked, to get him to sleep if he was having trouble, something. But this... _this_ was for Dick. 

His own belly quivered, his cock fat with desire, and he whined into Tim's depths, certain he'd never ever get enough. He could feel Tim's blood and his want coating his cheeks and his lips, knew it was smudged over his chin and he just didn't care in the ways he knew he was supposed to. He wanted it _everywhere_. He wanted Tim's mess all over him, on his cock, on his thighs, painting his abdomen, he wanted the horror show of it as much as he wanted the taste and maybe it was _that part_ that left him unable to actually ask for this as outright as he wanted to. Dick wanted to be painted in Tim's blood and cum and that, well, it wasn't the most normal of kinks, now was it? He knew that. Knew it like he knew the damn sky was blue, but that didn't stop it from being his one big thing. 

From the first moment he'd unwrapped Tim's body and laid him down in his bed, he'd wanted it. From the first time he'd seen one of Tim's tampons in his trashcan, he'd yearned. And the only time he'd ever been allowed this before, he'd been far too reserved in getting what he truly wanted, afraid of Tim's reaction in the aftermath. This time, he felt like he was losing his mind in the midst of his desire. 

Reaching down, he started to jack off, moaning into Tim's wet slit as he ate him out like his life depended on it. He moaned and whined and rubbed his lips along Tim's, purposefully shoved his chin into it and went back to licking Tim's asshole for a few moments, knowing how much Tim loved switching between the two when he deemed himself clean enough to allow it.

Tim gave a cry and Dick let go of his cock to reach up and press his palm against Tim's little cock, letting him hump his hand desperately until he tensed and shuddered. Dick pulled back and watched a gush of red-tinged fluid leave Tim's folds. It wasn't a lot, wasn't a huge orgasm, but he hadn't given Tim the stuff to work with yet for a true gusher. Arousal swam in him and he made another desperate sound, shoving his mouth back over him and licking until he'd taken all he could that way.

Shuffling closer, he grasped Tim's hips and tugged him up a bit more, slotted himself between his thighs, and then intentionally set Tim's heat right against his abdomen, sliding him down until their cocks were touching and let Tim start to hump him there. He watched the smear of red follow Tim down, his hands shaking he was so turned on and he wished like hell he'd thought to grab a condom to start with. He wanted his dick in there so bad it was almost physically painful. 

Tim's rocking grew more frantic and Dick slid a hand between them, pushing two fingers up into Tim's slick folds and pressing his thumb lightly against his asshole, letting him hump them to his heart's content. Tim let out a cry and a fresh wave of fluid washed over Dick's hand, his cock, and his lower abdomen. His own cock strained and he swore for one breathless second he was going to shoot off right there against Tim's little cock. 

He let his own cry of pleasure out and pulled back to inspect Tim's body's handiwork all over his own. He was slick with cum and blood and want. He wiped his fingers up his thigh, leaving behind a lovely stain and he growled out a desperate, " _Yes_ ," a second before he had Tim shoved ass-skyward into the pillows again, his mouth sealed over him as he ate him like a drowning man trying to breathe. It probably wasn't his best work in the oral department, might not have been anything for Tim to write home about, but he'd be damned if it wasn't everything _he_ wanted right then and the fact that he knew he'd probably never get this again only urged him forward. 

He panted against Tim's slit, closed his eyes and rubbed his mouth in it, and then gave in and backed up enough to push two fingers up in him and get as much as he could before moving down to wrap them around his dick and just stare at Tim as he jacked himself off. 

Tim coughed into his pillows and Dick watched the little gush of his blood and want well up and then start down toward the bed. He swallowed, still tasting Tim in his mouth and he glanced down at his bloody fingers wrapped around his cock. He lost it with a loud cry, louder than he'd been in _years_ , his cum spurting across the sheets between his thighs, thick and plentiful, and he jerked off all the way through it in a way he usually didn't, trying so fucking hard to get that second little orgasm out of it. It was elusive, one he rarely managed, but this time - _this time_ \- he managed it with a strangled scream, another few feeble pulses of cum landing with the rest.

Sitting back, he sat there shaking, staring down at the mess he'd made with Tim's body all over his own, memorizing it as one of the best things he'd ever gotten off to, and then tipped his head back, staring at the ceiling as he tried to catch his breath. 

He heard Tim shifting and he didn't move, just left himself there, his eyelids fluttering closed, letting satisfaction paint him as much as Tim's blood was. He was still hard, still holding his cock, and he knew there was no way at all for Tim to misread anything happening to him right then, but he still wanted to be reassuring as he heard the surprised catch of Tim's breath. 

"I've wanted this for so long... it feels _so good_."

He heard Tim swallow and then his quiet whisper of, "Holy shit... it's uh... _everywhere_."

Nodding, Dick just smiled, letting his pleasure seep into his bones as he relaxed. "Yeah... and it's _fantastic_."

They were quiet for a minute and then Tim was getting out of bed and Dick opened his eyes to watch him hobble toward the bathroom. A few seconds passed and then he heard him taking a piss and he let himself slide down onto the bed to lie on his back and just exist like this. Coated in Tim, blessedly free of any disgusted commentary, and hoping against hope it would all be okay. 

The bed creaked as Tim settled on it again and Dick heard him scrub at the sheets, knew he was cleaning up Dick's cum. A warm washcloth settled over his hip, but Tim didn't move to start cleaning him up and Dick thought, maybe, Tim understood he wanted to leave it for a while longer. 

Tim's hand took Dick's clean one and laced their fingers. After a bit of shuffling, Tim's head came to rest on Dick's shoulder and his nose pressed a bit cold against him. "Is this what you've been hinting at all along? All the red wing comments? The shit Jay kept making hockey jokes back at you about?"

Dick swallowed, a strange little feeling settling in his stomach, and he took a deep breath and then whispered, "Yeah," hoping he was making the right choice here.

Tim made a little sound in the back of his throat, his hand squeezing Dick's and then, "I'm okay with it. Just... didn't think anyone would want to during this time, that's all. Guess I thought I was preserving you or whatever. But it was good. Like, really good. Your enthusiasm was sort of breathtaking."

The little knot in his stomach dissolved and Dick felt himself relax, his lips quirking slightly in a smile. "So I'm allowed?"

"Yeah, even if you do look like Quentin Tarantino just directed a movie all over you."

Dick laughed, sliding his free hand up over his chest and biting his lower lip to keep from grinning too hard. After a moment, he pushed himself up, taking the washcloth with him, and relinquishing Tim's hand. He paused in the bathroom doorway and glanced back at Tim. "That was sort of the point. I'm... well, I'm into that part, too."

Tim rolled onto his side, studied him for a moment, and then shrugged. "I can be into you being that enthusiastic, so no complaints here."

Heat filled Dick's stomach and he gave Tim one of the smiles he reserved for him specifically and then stepped into the bathroom, resisting the urge to look at himself in the mirror. He wanted to, but if he was going to get this more often, then he was damn well going to wait to gratify that part of his wants. 

After all, a little restraint never hurt anybody.


End file.
